


Good Girl

by Destiel_Hollsteinz



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Laura, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Teasing, lesbian smut, top!Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Hollsteinz/pseuds/Destiel_Hollsteinz





	Good Girl

Laura was sitting on her spinny chair in the middle of her and her broody vampire girlfriend's room, slowly rotating in small circles. She bites into a cookie as a notification dings on her laptop. Scooting forwards on the chair she notices its from the alchemy club, warning the university students of an outbrake of toxic glowing raccoons.

Sighing loudly, she bites into another cookie. Looking up to the clock she realises Carmilla is running late and assumes she's at another party. She scootes up to the desk in front of her and starts scrolling down the Silas webpage. 

Carmilla opens the door silently, as she always does because Laura's surprised face is absolutely adorable and the vampire loves making her tiny human pull it- the face she pulls when she is angry is even more adorable, but Carmilla doesn't want to upset her. She looks at her girlfriend scrolling seriously on her laptop and grins happily. Laura doesn't know she entered the room, Carmilla thought it was about time she did.

Carmilla slinks up behind Laura, smirking at how oblivious she is. She leans down to Laura's neck and attaches her lips to Laura's pulse point. Laura jumps up in surprise her face bunched up in confusion, she feels Carmilla grin to her neck and her body relaxes. Laura smiles and leans back into Carmilla.

"Hey cupcake" Carmilla whispers knowing that it would make Laura blush heavily.

"Hey" Laura slurs her face a deep shade of red.

Carmilla pulls Laura up and quickly kicks away the chair blocking her way to Laura. Laura sighs as Carmilla's cool hands run down her shirt and and arms. Suddenly, Carmilla spins Laura around to face her and pulls her into a kiss. The vampire grabs Laura's hands and pushes her up against the wall her lips never leaving Laura's mouth.

Carmilla was in control and Laura loved it.

Carmilla's lips separate forcing Laura's to obey and her tounge pushes down Laura's, earning a low groan from Laura. Carmilla then slides her hands down Laura's chest and smirks when she realises Laura had no bra on. Quickly, Carmilla grabs Laura's shirt and begins to pull it up. She brakes the kiss, making Laura whine at the loss of contact. 

The shirt is thrown instantly on the floor and Carmilla kisses Laura hard while massaging her tits. Laura groans loudly down Carmilla's throat. The vampire lifts her knee up to Laura's core and immediately feels how wet she is, Laura gives out a filthy moan and bucks up against Carmilla's knee. Carmilla grabs Laura's jeans button and brakes it off, it won't be needed anymore. Laura gets the picture and pulls down the clothing covering the area that wants to be touched so bad.

"Good girl" Carmilla huskily whispers her voice low and sexy.

Laura's core instantly heated and she blushed at how much that turned her on. Carmilla grinned and ran her finger on Laura's ruined panties, Laura bucks up in pleasure and groans in so much pleasure.

"You like me calling you that creampuff? Your such a good girl" Carmilla cooes into Laura's ear.

Laura heats again and a low throaty groan escapes her lips. Carmilla grabs the panties and clitpulls them off Laura's legs in one swift movement. Laura moans loudly, earning a small stroke on her clit from Carmilla. Laura bucks forwards again and Carmilla shoves her hip back onto the wall.

"I'm in charge cupcake." She states

Laura stops moving and looks directly at Carmilla, her eyes filled with lust. Carmilla grins and starts teasing her again.

"Who's a good girl? You're a good girl" she whispers 

Laura smiles tiredly and Carmilla cups her face in sympathy.

" Am I making you tired cupcake?"

Laura nods automatically and immediately regrets it, she looks at Carmilla attempting to apologise with her face. Carmilla runs her hand down her cheek, smirks and then plunges 3 fingers inside Laura pulling them in and out slowly but with a lot of power. Laura screams in pleasure and thrusts against Carmilla asking her to go faster. Carmilla stops her fingers.

"Behave Laura." she orders 

Laura whimpers in apology, needing Carmilla to continue. Carmilla starts moving her fingers again and leans into Laura's neck. Laura moans rapidly and her hands claw against the wall behind her. Laura's legs start to shake and Carmilla nips on the bottom of Laura's ear.

"Don't cum until I tell you" her other hand reaches down and circles over Laura's clit.

Laura screams again and releases a dirty moan, she stops herself from moving her hips and Carmilla awards her with faster thrusts. Laura moans again and her walls tighten around Carmilla's fingers.

"Laura" Carmilla snaps

Laura groans heavily and her whole body starts to shake.

"P-Please Car-rm" she whispers

"Not until I say Laura." 

Carmilla knows Laura won't be able to take much more but wants to see how far she can take her little cupcake. Laura was sweating and her body was shaking all over. Carmilla continued to thrust inside Laura and began circling her clit faster. Laura let out a shakey moan.

"Please C-ccarm" Laura managed to whisper

Carmilla looked up at the moaning, shaking girl in front of her. She looked like she was about to pass out. Carmilla grinned, she was so proud of her.

"Cum for me Laura" she husks

She leans into Laura's neck and bites down as a wave of pleasure floods through her girlfriend. Laura screams louder than she ever had before and Carmilla pumped in and out of Laura to help her ride out the intense orgasm.

Laura droops forwards into Carmilla sleep taking over her fast. Carmilla pulls out her fingers and licks them clean. She then carries Laura onto her bed and sits down with Laura in her lap.  
Laura looks up to her in absolute awe and Carmilla moves her damp hair of her red and sweaty face.

"Sleep Laura" Carmilla whispers still running her hand through Laura's hair.

Laura's eyes close and within a minute Carmilla hears Laura's shallow heartbeat and knows she's asleep.

"Good girl"


End file.
